


Summer Breeze, Makes Me Feel Fine

by hobiwankenobi (10_pasesfire)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 1969, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Music Festival, OT8, Woodstock, do with this what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10_pasesfire/pseuds/hobiwankenobi
Summary: Felix gets lost on his way to the Woodstock Music Festival and meets seven angels in a weed-mobile.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Summer Breeze, Makes Me Feel Fine

Felix really had not thought this through. When he decided to be spontaneous for the first time in his life and take a trip alone without his parent’s consent in a very remote part of the state, he had thought that it would be exhilarating. He thought it would be something he could look back on and smile; it would be ‘those couple o’ days back in ‘69’ when the weight of the Vietnam War wasn’t piled on his shoulders and he felt free for once. But, instead, he was dragging his feet along a gravel road, utterly lost and choking on a thick 82-degree heat that filled his lungs with cotton and threatened to suffocate him. Sweat had his bangs glued to his forehead and he was certain he had probably dropped a few shades during the time it took for him to walk from the train station to wherever the fuck he was now.

In the confusion and excitement of everyone getting off the train and heading on their respective ways- most likely to the same place he was going- his first thought had been to run. For some fucking reason. And now he was panting and sweaty and alone.

He knew it would be worth it in the long run, though, and he tried to tell himself that.

“Come on, man, the farm can’t be that far.” He muttered as he pulled the worn map from his back pocket for about the thousandth time today. He had thought a giant ass farm swarming with people wouldn’t be hard to miss, but it seemed he had somehow missed it.

Or maybe he was going the entire wrong direction.

He groaned in frustration and dropped down on the side of the road, collapsing onto his back and staring up into the blanket of sky. Maybe he would die here and never make it to the festival. That would make the whole going back home and facing his parents situation all the easier.

Felix laid squinting in the light of the sun and regretting his life decisions while watching the mashed potato-esque clouds float by overhead when an angel entered his vision. The sun shone through his shoulder length golden locks; his tall, lanky body towered over Felix’s form. His clothes were quite tight, shirt unbuttoned so far down his chest, Felix wondered if it was really necessary at that point. But he wouldn’t complain with the golden skin that Felix got an eyeful of. He was beautiful. So beautiful, Felix wondered if he was experiencing some sort of mirage.

“Am I dead?” he questioned aloud. The boy let out a laugh that rattled like that of a raccoon’s, his mouth splitting into a wide smile that went even beyond his eyes and dimpled his cheeks. Felix momentarily pondered how someone can present so much joy in such a short amount of time.

“Not yet, Hunk. You make a habit of crashing on the side of the road?” Felix shook his head, feeling a blush shock his cheeks as he thought about how crazy he must have looked just now. The boy extended his hand down to Felix who took it instantly and wordlessly. As he righted himself with the stranger’s help, he noticed just beyond was a van filled almost to the brim with other boys who looked around the same age.

“Hyunjin, we ain’t got all day!” someone called from said van.

The smile suddenly dropped from the boy’s- Hyunjin’s- face, his middle finger coming up to greet whoever had called out to him.

“Just pull your dick out, this’ll go way faster!” someone else called out, a chorus of laughter following the comment.

Hyunjin turned back toward Felix with a roll of his eyes.

“Boss friends.” Felix squeaked. He felt like he would be offended- or at the very least, embarrassed- if someone spoke to him like that, yet Hyunjin looked unbothered.

“You can have ‘em.” Hyunjin told him, a smirk on his lips. “So, where you off to?”

“Woodstock.” Felix managed to finally cough up. Hyunjin’s face seemed to light up at the word and Felix had to choke down a coo at his adorableness.

“Neato, man, we’re going the same way!” Hyunjin grabbed Felix by the hands without another word, practically dancing toward the van. Maybe it was just the effect of gorgeous people, but Felix couldn’t stand to pull away or question this turn of events. He was pulled into a stuffy van that smelled of weed and lavender and squished between Hyunjin and another guy. A very buff, very attractive guy with brown, softly curled hair and dimples that poked his cheeks when he smiled down at him.

Felix quickly looked away from the guy as a blush stung his cheeks. He just hoped the darker atmosphere of the van could cover it.

The doors were closed and Felix felt the rumbling against his feet which signaled the van beginning to move. His heart dropped to his asshole as he started to realize the potential gravity of the situation, but before he could really have much of an internal freak out, his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

“So, who’s the square?” the guy from the driver’s seat questioned dryly. Felix simply settled on pouting in place as Hyunjin took up for him amongst the laughter.

“Shut up, Minho, he ain’t square.”

“It’s written all over that outfit, whaddya mean?” Felix looked down at his plain button down and jeans before looking around at the colorful slew of fabrics that bathed the other guys in the van. Shit, even the van was better dressed than him with vibrant beads and bright carpet decorating the vehicle.

“Hey, let’s not be rude.” Came the voice of the stranger beside him. “What’s your name anyway?”

“Uh…” Felix looked up and around, his nerves only growing with each new pair of eyes that greeted his own. He looked back over to Hyunjin who nodded in encouragement.

“Spit it out, huh?” Minho’s biting voice cut the silence.

“He’s probably scared you’ll put a hex on him if he gives his name.” The boy who had been staring at him from the seat directly in front of him spoke up. He extended a hand out to him, a thick mop of hair with heavy bangs-dark, foxlike eyes and dimpled cheeks graced Felix’s vision and he was really starting to question how so many people in the same friend group could have dimples. It was unfair and rude to Felix’s heart. This kid was adorable and that’s all there was to it. It was almost too much to take in.

“Jeongin.” He told him simply. Felix took his hand and shook it to which Jeongin rolled his eyes as if he had expected something else. “God, he is a square.” The boy beside him elbowed him getting a dramatic and pained yelp from Jeongin before he extended his own hand.

“Ignore these heathens. I’m Seungmin.” He introduced himself with a sly, buttery smile. Felix shook his hand tentatively as if he would break him with his touch. Despite the heat and boiling sun, his skin remained pale like porcelain, a stark contrast to Felix’s golden and freckled skin that only kept getting darker. Felix wondered how that was possible.

“That’s Christian beside you. In front are Minho and Jisung. Other side of Jeongin is Changbin.”

“You know, no matter how many times you call me Christian, my name will still be Christopher-”

“And you know Hyunjin. Obviously. So, your name?”

“Felix. Uh, it’s Felix.” He finally managed to tell them.

“Well, Felix,” The guy recently introduced as Changbin turned around in his seat holding something out to Felix. His voice was rough and deep, not at all how he had imagined it would sound. “You seem a bit… uptight. So, how about a little wind down?” He gestured to the thing in his hand, which, was that a fucking blunt?

Felix felt both Hyunjin and Christopher’s hands rubbing comforting circles into his back. So, he didn’t just tense up in his mind, huh?

“You don’t have to, y’know?”

Felix barely registered Hyunjin’s words before he grabbed the blunt and took a long inhale of the thing. Or, maybe it wasn’t that long. The coughing fit afterward was very long, though, and brought lots of laughter from the rest of the group.

“Far out, maybe he ain’t so square.” Jisung piped up from the front.

“Feel anything?” Jeongin questioned.

Felix leaned back into the seat and sat for a moment. He had never done anything like this in fear that it would be painfully obvious that he had, but he… didn’t really feel any different?

He shook his head at the question.

Jeongin smirked at the other before turning back in his seat. “You totally will.”

And he was right.

Felix didn’t remember the rest of the ride really. He was sitting in the back with Christopher and Hyunjin one moment and the next he heard a roaring from outside that caused him to jump in his spot.

“What the fuck is that?”

“Woah, hey! Look who it is.” Hyunjin giggled and Felix felt a vibration beneath his head. When had he laid down on Hyunjin’s chest? Instead of the usual panic he would feel at realizing that his face was flush against a very toned chest, a giggle was escaping his own lips. “Man, when you’re gone, you’re gone, huh?”

“Where did I go?”

“You were catatonic for about the last twenty minutes.” Chris piped up as if it were completely normal. The way Felix laughed in response, maybe he also believed it was, in fact, completely normal.

“Outta sight.” Felix hummed.

“Fuck yeah!” The others called in a sense of celebration.

“Hey, y’all know what time it is?” Minho asked the others, turning in his seat after killing the engine. They all seemingly shared a look before hopping out of the car in excitement, the roaring sound Felix had heard multiplying in volume as the doors were opened. Hyunjin held his hand out which Felix happily took with a quiet “So soft.”

Hyunjin carefully guided him out of the van, shutting the door behind him. The others congregated to the side where they stood.

“Ladies,” Minho called out to them over the noise of what Felix finally came to realize was the collective chatter and excitement of thousands of people just beyond. They had finally made it. “Today is the day. You hear that sound?”

“Yeah, it’s the sound of your useless chatter, let’s go!” Jeongin proclaimed as he hopped on to Seungmin’s back.

“Let’s beat feet.” Jisung added as he began to run. The others quickly followed and Hyunjin looked back at Felix excitedly.

“You ready?”

Felix met Hyunjin’s smile with his own, answering his question by breaking out into a sprint, dragging the lanky boy along behind him. Eventually it became a tugging match as Hyunjin passed and pulled him along instead.

There was something weird about this feeling Felix had. His heart was pounding, blood running cold, but it all felt right for once. For once, it wasn’t the cold grip of his anxiety washing over his body and hindering his every move. It was an icy excitement- the same that was present in Hyunjin’s golden eyes which shined against the sun’s glare and lit up Felix’s insides as he looked back at him.

The same that was shared amongst all the guys as they bolted through the field to where the grass met the gated entrance, the rolling, thunderous crowd beyond growing to its loudest point as they did. They made it through altogether, hands grasping one another’s.

This was the feeling that Felix had always craved. The emotion he longed for, but always had to stifle and choke on in the presence of his parents and peers. Perfection was unattainable, but this wasn’t, and perhaps this is all he needed. A warm day where he was surrounded by warm, beautiful people and the striking notes of Jimi Hendrix’s guitar hitting his ear drums.

They were pushed back and forth in rhythm with the collective swaying of hundreds of thousands of people as they burrowed their way in to the heart of the crowd. They were a collective and Felix liked it that way. A shared experience.

“God, I want that man to play _me_ like a guitar.” Felix heard Jisung declare from his right side. He also heard a smack to the back of the head followed by some colorful language from Minho. When he glanced over, though, he wondered if their previous argument had been entirely fictional as Jisung kissed Minho with more passion than Felix had ever seen in any film.

They broke away from each other, Minho noticing Felix’s look of what must have been surprise. His fierce, large, cat-like eyes made contact with Felix’s lost and longing ones and he smirked.

“You know what love is, Felix?” Minho asked as he approached. Felix shook his head hesitantly and hoped that was somehow the right answer.

When Minho leaned down and his lips gingerly met Felix’s, soft and warm like a summer’s night, he was sure it had been. It wasn’t hasty like he always thought it might be- his first kiss. Not hungry and extra, no sparks. Just the overwhelming feeling of someone caring about you. It was gentle and lovely and made him feel like he mattered. And if Felix blindly followed after Minho’s lips as he pulled away, that was his own problem.

Minho smiled cheekily at Felix’s dazed state. He leaned in close, mouth coming up beside Felix’s ear. “Don’t waste time on someone who doesn’t kiss you like that.”

He stood up and ruffled Felix’s hair. “You’re cute, Square.”

“Almost as cute as Jeongin.” Changbin commented from behind Minho. Felix couldn’t help the smile that graced his face because Jeongin _was_ pretty adorable. In fact, they all were. Felix had never seen a group of men so beautiful and it was weighing on his mind like a bad grade. But then he felt arms encompass him from behind and he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Having a gas?” Chris. He was big and comfortable and he smelled like brown sugar.

“For sure.” Felix hummed as he leaned into his arms, back against his chest. He felt Chris’s heart drumming- or maybe it was his own. He couldn’t tell and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. A kiss was planted on his head. In fact, several kisses graced his face and head throughout the night, so many he had lost count.

But, by the time they had dispersed from the farm, their bodies laying amongst the grass of a nearby field beneath a sky where stars and fireflies merged into one, it became painfully clear whose lips he had yet to feel.

And, for some reason, he was most excited about those.

The very person who was occupying his thoughts suddenly came into his vision, reminiscent of the moment when he first saw him earlier in the day. This time he was backed by the moon that shined vividly in the sky. It cast a light that illuminated Hyunjin’s golden locks and almost forced Felix to shield his eyes.

Hyunjin shined brighter.

“Earth angel,” Felix beckoned him. “Will you be mine?” Hyunjin’s giggling rang out as he took the spot beside Felix on the ground. He stared up at the night sky and Felix stared at him. He studied the contouring of Hyunjin’s face, the rosy tint that stained his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He wanted to fill his mind and memories with nothing but this picture- this day- this feeling that he had.

The distant screams and cries of laughter from the others chasing fireflies and Hyunjin’s eyes. How else could he really describe this feeling?

His eyes met Hyunjin’s and, in that moment, he felt so unattainable. Felix felt he could never reach that smile that touched Hyunjin’s eyes and left Felix hungry for more.

“Have a nice time, Hunk?” Hyunjin asked, voice soft and sweet like honey in the night.

“It was… out of this world.” He explained. “My feet won’t touch the ground.”

“Glad to hear.”

And then silence. Hyunjin stared into Felix’s eyes and he stared right back. He held back until he couldn’t. Then he was moving, hand outstretched and caressing Hyunjin’s cheek fueled only by his desire, high having long worn off. The skin was soft and smooth and everything Felix imagined it would be. His eyes flitted down to Hyunjin’s full lips which were slightly parted as if he were about to say something. But it never came.

Felix moved in close and Hyunjin watched him all along. Felix saw the other boy’s eyes fall closed and Felix did the same as their lips touched. This was sweet.

His lips were pillowy and tasted of strawberry. It was like kissing a cushiony flower. They slowly rose up to a sitting position. They moved together, exploring the surface of each other’s mouths lightly- full of caring. Felix felt Hyunjin snake his hand around to the back of Felix’s head and tangle his fingers in his hair. Felix did the same, velvety locks cascading easily over his digits. He felt Hyunjin’s large, tooth-filled smile form against his lips before the other pulled away.

Hyunjin was panting lightly, the rosiness in his cheeks a bit more fervent than before. He was gorgeous.

“You—just made my day, Freckle Face.” Hyunjin smirked at the other. Felix reached up and ran his hand through Hyunjin’s hair, tucking it behind his ear.

“You made my year.” And it was true. He had never felt so close to anyone so quickly, yet here he was with seven other people that made him feel like maybe he wasn’t such a waste of space after all.

“Hey, what are you skirts over here talking about? Poor fashion taste?” Changbin greeted them as he made his way over with the others jovially.

“Yes, poor fashion taste.” Hyunjin nodded as he stood, pulling Felix up with him. “You would know something about that, huh?”

“Fuck you.” Changbin emphasized his words with a slap to Hyunjin’s ass, though Felix didn’t hear any bite in the words.

“Alright, lads,” Chris called out as he began corralling everyone together. “Bed time. Gotta get your beauty rest for tomorrow, god knows Jisung needs it.”

“I would like to formally disagree with that statement.” Jisung piped up as they all turned to go to the van.

Felix stood back with Jeongin who leaned on him already half asleep (dear god, how precious could he get) and watched as the others transformed the van into a sleeping area like they’d done it several times before. Seats were folded down and blankets spread out over them. There were lots of pillows involved. And it was apparently calling Jeongin’s name because he was the first to hop in once it was done.

The others quickly piled in, Felix being the one right up against Jeongin and everyone else closing in on top of them. Several limbs were draped over him and all Felix could say was that this definitely beat being in his bed alone right now. He dreaded the moment he would have to return home and face his parents, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

For now, he was content: blanketed in cool summer air, the smell of brown sugar in his nose, and the vision of a rose cheeked angel at the back of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
